The present invention relates to a device for measuring the ability to identify the level at which a finger or other portion of the hand or foot senses and identifies stimulation from two points. The purpose of the test is to determine the innervation density of the patient's fiber-receptor system in the area tested. When the points are moved across the surface of the skin, the quickly adapting fiber-receptor system responds. The moving test will assess hand functions requiring moving touch, such as object identification, buttoning a button or the like. A static two point discrimination test, that is when two points are pressed against a portion of the hand, tests the slowly adapting fiber-receptor system. The static test will assess hand functions requiring a sensory grip and constant touch, such as holding tools, pencils or the like.
It has been well known to provide one or two point discrimination tests. A device known as the DISK-CRIMINATOR has been advanced, and it comprises a round disk that has a series of metal rods or prongs protruding from the periphery at different spacings, and then the rods or prongs are either individually pressed onto a test point, or two adjacent ones are pressed onto a test point for the testing. The measurements with the prior art device are quite subjective, and the need for precision measurement of the force at which the sensory system of the hand responds exists.